fairy_tail_ocfandomcom-20200223-history
Charles Laflamme
|mark location = Left Shoulder|occupation = Mage|partner = Kendall Snow|base of operations = Sabertooth|status = Deceased|magic = Fire Devil Slayer Magic|image gallery = yes|image = }}Charles, is a S-Class Mage of Sabertooth and Kendall Snow's boyfriend. Sting '''and '''Rogue's childhood friend, but disappeared until they joined Sabertooth. Appearance Charles is a tall, muscular and tan young man who has black eyes and red hair. Like Gray Fullbuster, he rarely wears any shirt and just wears jeans. Personality Charles is quite flirty, but a extremely hard worker. Just like Kendall, he strict when it comes to jobs. History ... Magic and Abilities * Flame Devil's Rage(悪魔の怒りを発射 Kasai akuma no ikari):This is the basic "Roar" attack available to a devil slayer.The user will inhale a large amount of oxygen into their person.Then they will infused this oxygen with their own magical energy and then ignite the air exhaling a large torrent of fierce flames capable of engulfing any target within its range.This spell will gives the user's opponent a glimpse of the raw destructive power a devil slayer can wield. * Flame Devil's Thermal Strike:( 火災 悪魔 熱ストライキ Kasai akuma no Netsu sutoraiki):'''The user of this attack would engulf their fist in intense flames before launching a devasting blow at their opponent.In addition this upon coming in contact with an object (say for example an enemy's face)the attack would then cause an immense fiery explosion adding to destructive power of the attack.Only a person with high durabiltiy could survive this attack. * '''Flame Devil's Death Scythe:(火災 悪魔 デスサイズ Kasai akuma no Desusaizu):This attack takes advantage of the great control flame devil slayer's have over there flames.This is spell is an almost carbon copy of the Flame God Spell of the same name.A user will generate a large amount of fire and will the mould the flame into a giant flaming scythe.Whilst the scythe is not capable of cutting anything the intense heat it generates has the potential to melt anything with such ease that it will give the impression of cutting something. * 'Flame Devil's Insanity((火災 悪魔 狂気 Kasai akuma no Kyōki):'This is a spell which thus far has been seen to be exclusive to Flame Devil Slayers.This spell causes anyone who uses it to enter a state where they experience a complete lack of inhibition.All self imposed limitations the user may have are removed and the person becomes a destructive weapon capable of several feats.Whilst in this state the users power will flow uncontrollably from their being,great flames will burst forth and consume anything nearby.The user will then see an inconceivable rise in power,they will be able to move faster and will have access to spells of such mass destruction that the magic council themselves sought to turn this into a truly lost magic. The power users of this spell gain can be compared as one step behind Devil Synchronization meaning that it is a rather formidable Equipment ... Relationships * Kendall Snow: Kendall, was his girlfriend ever since he joined Sabertooth in X791. Trivia